Episode 247
Episode #247 is the second episode of the twentieth season, and two-hundred-and-forty-second episode overall, of the MentalCast. It was recorded on January 8, 2013 from New Paris, Ohio. The episode was hosted by Alex Jowski and featured regular cast members Michael Riley, Dane Forgione and Iason Skullsaber, as well as recurring cast member Duncan McFarlane. 'Top 5 Mental News Stories of the Week' * #5: The alleged theft of a $1.29 convenience store pastry has left a man suspected of having sticky fingers behind bars at Brevard County jail. * #4: What apparently began with repeated requests to engage in a ménage à trois ended after a baseball bat came out and a sheriff's deputy was called, according to statements in a report. * #3: A 6-year-old boy who called another child “an unacceptable name’’ at a day-care center in Mesa was punched in the chest by the mother’s boyfriend, according to a court document. * #2: A Mesa man is behind bars after allegedly going after his roommate with a sledgehammer. * #1: A Kirksville man allegedly killed a person and then dismembered his victim’s body late Sunday night, according to gruesome details released Monday afternoon when charges were filed against the accused. 'News' 'Music' * New music releases this week from Black Veil Brides and Dropkick Murphys. * Reports state that the hashtag #cut4bieber has become the #1 trending topic on Twitter after people began posting pics of what they claim are their own bleeding arms in an attempt to somehow pressure Bieber into stopping his alleged use of marijuana. * Led Zeppelin could well be coming to a streaming service near you in short order. 'Film & Television' * New theatrical releases include Gangster Squad, A Haunted House, and Matru Ki Bijlee Ka Mandola. * TENDeep: The Ten Best John Carpenter Films ** #10: Vampires (1998) ** #9: Prince of Darkness (1987) ** #8: Big Trouble in Little China (1986) ** #7: Christine (1983) ** #6: Assault on Precinct 13 (1976) ** #5: Escape from New York (1981) ** '"#4:'' In the Mouth of Madness (1995) ** #3: They Live (1988) ** #2: The Thing (1982) ** #1: Halloween (1978) * TENDeep: Top Ten Creepy Movie Kids ** #10: Damien Thorn from "The Omen" ** #9: Russell from "Up" ** #8: Esther from "Orphan" ** #7: Rhoda Penmark from "The Bad Seed" ** #6: Lonnie from "Deliverance" ** #5: Carol Anne from "Poltergeist" ** #4: Isaac from "Children of the Corn" ** #3: Gage from "Pet Sematary" ** #2: The little blond girl from "A Nightmare on Elm Street" ** #1: Grady sisters from "The Shining" * TENDeep: Top 10 Shows Cancelled Too Soon ** #10: Clone High ** #9: Freaks & Geeks ** #8: Family Guy ** #7: Better Off Ted ** #6: Futurama ** #5: Firefly ** #4: Undeclared ** #3: Party Down ** #2: Arrested Development ** #1: Twin Peaks * Director Guillermo del Toro spoke with the Toronto Sun regarding the issue of Ellen McLain's voice in Pacific Rim. * Dieter Laser has apparently resolved his legal dispute with Tom Six over The Human Centipede. * The director of Snakes on a Plane, Shark Night 3D and the second and fourth Final Destination films has passed away. * The set of Anchorman: The Legend Continues was relieved of over $300,000 in wiring and computers at the end of December. 'Video Games' * New releases this week include Choplifter HD (Windows), Amy (Xbox Live Arcade) and Run Roo Run (iOS). * 8-Ball: Top 8 PS2 RPGs ** #8: Kingdom Hearts 1 ** #7: Suikoden 3 ** #6: Disgaea ** #5: Persona 4 ** #4: Kingdom Hearts 2 ** #3: Shadow Hearts Covenant ** #2: Suikoden 5 ** #1: Shin Megame Tensai: Nocturne * Sony has ceased shipping PlayStation 2 units in Japan, according to a Famitsu report (via Kotaku). * Valve's custom set-top Steam Box will use Linux as its operating system, according to a Valve employee. * Konami and UnitedHealthcare today announced a joint initiative aimed at reducing childhood obesity through a new version of DanceDanceRevolution called the Classroom Edition. 'Trivia' * This is Duncan McFarlane's first episode since episode #225. * Everyone on the cast does Alex Jowski's infamous "I gotta pee" line prior to the theme music beginnning. * Dane Forgione, while present for most of the first 30 minutes of the show, says only around 3 things during the rest of the show. * With this episode, Iason Skullsaber ties Randolph Vance in number of appearances. 'Links' * Episode page on Mental TV Network * MP3 download * Ogg Vorbis download * Torrent download Category:2013 episodes Category:Season 20 Category:Episodes with Michael Riley Category:Episodes with Alex Jowski Category:Episodes with Dane Forgione Category:Episodes with Duncan McFarlane Category:Episodes with Iason Skullsaber